LES'T FIND A GIFT
by Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan
Summary: Sekuel fic "Sweet Chocolate". Serial dari fic "I'm Support You". Don't like, Don't read! Perjuangan Naruto dalam mencari hadiah untuk Hinata. Tapi..kenapa aku yang jadi sial? Warning: Aneh, abal, dan hancur.


**Disclaimer**: Jun: Huahahahaha…Saya bikin fic fandom Naruto lagi!

Om Kishimoto: Bisa rusak neh karya gue kalo chara gue dipake cerita author kuper ini.

**Warning**: Ngawur, maybe OOC, AU, garing, jelek, dan buanyak warning lainnya.

**Serial dari I'm Support You! So, if you don't like, don't read!**

.

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena mendahului *bungkuk-bungkuk 100 derajat*

Ini saya lakukan karena saat ulang tahun Hinata nanti, saya tidak akan dapat waktu untuk update fic ini. Jadi sekali lagi Summimasen.

Sequel dari Sweet Chocolate dan kali ini giliran Ultah Hinata. Bwahahahaha *ketawa kyk orgil*. Happy Birthday Hinata-chan alias Yuki-Hime^^. Okeh…! Happy reading!

.

**~LES'T FIND A GIFT~**

.

FLASHBACK ON ( di Fic Sweet Chocolate)

BRUK!

"Hei, lihat-lihat kalau jalan!" teriak Ino

"Ittaiii..." lirihku "Duuuh.. Tuh anak ceroboh banget, sih" batinku memaki orang yang menabrakku dan Ino dan membuat kami jatuh ketanah dengan tidak ramah.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Ino yang sudah berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih" kataku sambil menerima uluran tangan Ino. Lalu kami memungut kertas-kertas yang berserakan ditanah.

"Lho? Ini.." Aku terpaku dengan selembar kertas yang aku pungut.

Ini surat data siswa. Namikaze Naruto...hm...10 Oktober...berarti beberapa hari lagi dia ulang tahun, ya. Lalu kupungut kembali kertas lainnya sampai pada kertas ke-6 yang kupungut...Eh...Hyuga Hinata ulang tahunnya 27 Desember.

FLASHBACK OFF

Brr…. Dingin…. Dingin… Daerah utara memang dingin. Brr… 26 Desember, berarti besok ulang tahunnya Hinata. Apa aku beli hadiah untuknya sekarang, ya? Mungkin lebih baik sekarang, ya. Oke, aku akan beli sekarang sekalian juga mau beli persediaan makanan untuk besok.

~oO0Oo~

Aku berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang mulai agak ramai dengan pejalan kaki. Ini musim dingin, jadi banyak orang ke toko untuk membeli perlengkapan dan persiapan sebelum puncak musim dingin tiba dimana suhu benar-benar sangat dingin. Kueratkan syal dileherku. Ukh, benar-benar dingin.

BRUK! Aku menabrak seseorang.

"Ma..maaf. Eh, Dobe?" ternyata yang kutabrak adalah Naruto.

"Lho, Jun? sedang apa kau?"

"Aku mau belanja. Kau sendiri mau kemana. Kok kamu… agak…beranta-kan?" aku memandang penampilan Naruto dari kaki sampai rambut.

"Oh..ini… Hehehehe.. Aku juga mau belanja sekalian mencari hadiah buat Hinata-chan" Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku pergi dulu, ya? Aku buru-buru" Naruto langsung melesat pergi dengan kecepatan 160 km/jam. Err..sebenarnya tidak secepat itu, tapi anggaplah begitu (*dibantai oleh readers*)

Aku kembali berjalan menuju mini market yang biasa aku datangi. Pucuk dicinta ulampun pergi ke Hongkong-?-. Minimarket-nya tutup! Oh, no! Ya, udahlah. Aku beli aja ditempat lain. Aku mulai mengingat-ingat toko yang dekat sini dan juga kualitasnya bagus. Hmm…. Dimana, ya? Oh, iya. Ini disebelah minimarket ada minimarket lain. Aku kesana, ah!

BRUK! Ada seseorang menabrakku.

"Dobe?" yang menabrakku adalah Naruto.

"Maaf, Jun"

"Hei, kau dari mana?" tanyaku, kini penampilan Naruto makin berantakan.

"Jun, tolong aku"

"Eh? A-Apa?"

Naruto menghebuskan nafas panjang berulang-ulang kali membuatku bingung.

"Juuun…., tolong pinjamkan aku uang!"

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah kesana kemari mencari kerja untuk dapat uang tambahan tapi nggak dapat-dapat"

"E-Eh? Uang? Untuk apa? Apa sangat mendesak?"

"Tentu saja! Aku mau membeli Hadiah buat Hinata-chan"

"Bukannya ulang tahunnya besok"

"Justru itu…" Naruto menggantung kata-katanya beberapa saat "Aku mau akulah orang yang memberinya hadiah pertama"

"Oh.."

"Jangan Cuma 'Oh' saja. Bantu aku!"

Aku pinjamin nggak ya? Kalo nggak dipinjamkan, kasihan juga. Hm… Tak apa-lah, aku pinjamkan saja. Toh, aku punya tabungan di celengan.

"Berapa?"

"Dua ribu yen"

"Banyak amaat!" teriakku. Maklumlah readers, saya orang susah *plak*

"Nanti aku kembalikan. Janji sesama lelaki" Naruto mebentuk jarinya dengan huruf V.

Bug! Kupukul kepala Naruto dengan tas pinggangku "Aku ini perempuan, tahu! I'm a girl! A girl!" ujarku walau sebenarnya aku tidak kesal mendengarnya. Tapi… apa aku ini kelihatan seperti laki-laki? Aku memakai jaket abu-abu yang ukurannya pas dengan tubuhku, celana jeans biru panjang dengan sepatu coklat plus syal coklat tua dengan topi krem.

(~Naruto: Sok pake bahasa Inggris ~Jun: Sebenarnya itu inspirasi dari komik "Tinju Api X" karya Tatsu Maki waktu Ken-ichi dan Honey lagi berantem gara-gara ngerebutin celengan*digampar Tatsu Maki*)

"Iya ya. Maaf…Maaf.. Aku janji akan mengembalikannya"

"Iya..Iya.. Nih!" aku serahkan uang 2.000-an pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih"

"Aku boleh ikutan nyari hadiah, nggak?" tanyaku

"Boleh saja. Ayo!"

~oO0Oo~

Beberapa tahun kemudian *plak* (~Jun: Bisa tepar gue kalo bertahun-tahun ~Naruto: Oii.. author baka! Elu sendiri yang nulis. Gimana, sih? ~Jun: Eh, sorry..)

Ehem! Beberapa jam kemudian, kalau aku hitung, sih.. Hm.. 3 jam.

"Dobe~~" panggilku kelelahan "Kita sebenarnya mau kemana, sih? Dari tadi muter-muter"

"Sudahlah. Kamu sendiri yang minta ikut, jadi jangan ngeluh"

Iiih~, sebel, deh sama ini anak. "Capek, nih…" keluhku

"WOOOOOOIIIIIIII…"

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Suara langkah kaki mendekat, sepertinya ada banyak sepasang kaki. Waktu aku menoleh kearah suara…

"Waaaa….. Ada apa ini..?" teriakku dengan mata melebar, eksprresiku mungkin sama dengan Sena waktu dirinya dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seekor beruang (pernah lihat Animenya nggak? *plak!*) Jelas saja, soalnya aku melihat segerombolan laki-laki berbadan kekar dan seram berlari menuju kearah kami–aku dan Naruto-. Mereka semua ada yang membawa sabit, golok, panah, pisau, cangkul, kemoceng, sapu lidi, dan sekop. (~All mind: Ini mau pada gotong royong atau gimana, sih? *sweatdrop*)

"Lari…!" Naruto menyeretku. Tanganku terasa sakit. Cengkaraman tangan Naruto begitu kuat.

"Wo-Woi.., Dobe! Mereka itu siapa?" tanyaku.

"Hah…Huh..Huh…Hah…Hih…" tak ada jawaban, hanya hembusan nafas tanda kelelahan yang ada.

Kami berlari dan lari…Huaahh.. Capek!

Tiba-tiba aku merasa kakiku melayang, dan dalam seketika pantatku terasa sakit "SShh" aku meringis dengan suara pelan. Kulihat Naruto juga keasakitan namun tak bersuara.

Ternyata kami jatuh readers, kami berdua jatuh dilubang selokan yang tingginya 2 meter.

"Kemana mereka?" terdengar suara laki-laki. Asalnya dari atas kami. Aku dan Naruto pun diam tanpa kata dan gerakan.

"Mereka hilang!" teriak salah seorang pria

"Pasti disekitar sini"

"Eh, tapi kemana?"

"Mereka hilang dalam sekejab. Padahal jalanan lagi sepi (hanya ada sedikit orang), jalanan juga agak luas gini"

"Jangan-jangan…mereka diculik ha..ha..hantu"

"Hantu?"

"Gyaaaaaaa…..!"

Dubrak! Brak! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! *plak*

Suara gaduh itupun lama-kelamaan lenyap. Aku dan Naruto pun naik dengan susah payah dari tempat super gelap dan bau itu.

"Dobe, mereka itu siapa?" tanyaku setelah kami berhasil naik.

"Mereka itu orang-orang yang sempat kumohoni untuk menerimaku bekerja, tapi…aku malah tak sengaja membuat kekacauan"

"Hemmm" aku hanya me'hem' kesal. Aku melihat sekeliling karena rasanya aku merasa asing. Memang asing. Ini tempat Konoha yang tak pernah aku kunjungi "Eh, ini dimana?"

Naruto melihat sekeliling "Ini…dekat perbatasan…Amegakure"

"Hah!"

"Tenang, aku tahu jalan pulangnya"

"Betulkah?"

"Betul. Lagipula tujuanku memang pergi kesini

"Heeh…"

"Hei, ja…" kata-kata Naruto terhenti membuatku bingung "ITU DIAAAA..!" teriaknya membuatku kaget plus tutup telinga.

"Apanya?" tanyaku "E..E..Eh.." bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah menarik tanganku.

Kami berjalan menuju sebuah toko pakaian. Tertulis "TOKO YUGITO NII dress, shoes, t-shirt, and cosmetic". Aroma tokonya, gaya tulisannya, dan dilihat dari luar alias dibalik kaca, bisa ditebak ini adalah toko untuk wanita. Kulihat Naruto meirik sebuah patung memakai gaun biru panjang yang kira-kira hanya sepanjang kurang dari 5 cm dibawah lutut dengan bunga–bunga yang sewarna dengan gaunnya, tanpa lengan memperlihatkan pundak dan leher. Bagusnya…Cantik sekali..!

"Gaun? Inikah hadiahmu?" Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar padaku "Wauw! Ini bagus sekali"

"Yuk!" ajak Naruto, aku mengangguk. Kami berdua masuk kedalam.

"Permisi" kataku. Naruto langsung nerobos masuk sambil memanggil seorang pelayan toko.

"Ada apa? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut er..putih? Tapi..wajahnya masih muda, tertulis nama dikanan bajunya bertuliskan "Hidan".

Aku pergi melihat-lihat tempat ini, sedangkan Naruto berbicara kepada pelayan toko tersebut entah apa. Tampak pelayan itu pergi menjauhi Naruto. Aku pun segera menghampiri naruto.

"Kalian tadi bicara apa?" tanyaku.

"Ya soal gaun itu. Tahu nggak? Harga bajunya 11.000 yen"

"Buuuseeeet… Mahal, euy.."

"Nih" Naruto menyerahkan uang 1000 yen padaku.

"Apaan?"

"Tadi aku pinjam uang 2.000, kan? Ini aku kembaliin 1.000. Sisanya nyusul" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir kuda lumping berwarna coklat item *plak*. Ehem, nyengir kuda alias nyengir lebar maksudnya.

"Ya udah, deh" kataku sambil mengambil uang 1.000-an itu sambil senyum-senyum "Seribunya lagi, inget dikembaliin, ya?"

"Iya..Iya.."

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah pelayan tadi sambil menggenggam kunci. Lalu ia membuka lemari kaca tempat gaun itu berdiam.

Skip Time!

"Yeah, akhirnya dapat!" teriak Naruto.

"Ya, aku juga dapat hadiah" ujarku. Hadiahku adalah sebuah gelang dan kalung berwarna perak dan manik-manik yang dijual ditoko sebelah toko baju tadi "Saatnya untuk pulang"

"Eh, ini jam berapa?" Tanya Naruto padaku (Ya iyalah. Masa sama hantu?).

Kulirik arlojiku "Jam…sebelas malam" jawabku. Untung masih liburan musim dingin, kalau nggak besok pasti terlambat.

"APAA!" Naruto teriak pake toa. "Gawat! Gawat! Yuk, cepetan ke stasiun!" Naruto langsung menyeretku.

Di stasiun kereta api…

"Jadi ada stasiun, nih?" tanyaku jengkel.

"Maaf, aku nggak kepikiran" Naruto nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Heeh.. Tahu gini pake kereta aja dari tadi. Gak usah jalan sampai 3 jam-an!"

"Sudahlah, ayo naik!" aku jadi makin jengkel.

SKIP TIME (sesampai di Konoha)

"Jun, jam berapa, nih?"

"Jam 12 kurang 10 menit"

"Waduh, Cuma tinggal 10 menit lagi"

"Ada apaan, sih?" bukannya menjawab Naruto malah lari.

"Na..Naru-..Hachim!" Ya, ampun.. sepertinya aku pilek. Jelas saja, udara dingin begini (Tipe orang yg nggak kuat dingin). "Naru-dobe.., tunggu aku..!" aku mengejar naruto sambil bersin-bersin. Untunglah aku bawa tissue banyak.

Aku berlari mengejar Naruto. Posisinya, Naruto kepalanya dan aku ekornya. Sampai keringat keluar ditubuhku dan sekejab sakit pilekku hilang.

BRUK!

"Eh?" aku menubruk Naruto, aku berlari tanpa sadar bahwa Naruto berhenti berlari.

"Sssstttt… " Naruto menyruhku diam dengan kode 'Sssttt' (All: Gak usah dijelasin, semuanya juga udah tahu!)

Naruto mengeluarkan HP-nya lalu menekan-nekan tombol, dari gerakannya aku tahu ia sedang mengetik pesan. Lalu ia pun melihat rumah yang ada didepan kami yang baru saja aku sadari. Wauuw.. Besarnya.. 4 tingkat, euy! Halamannya luas lagi! Ck, ck, ck. Pasti yang tinggal disini orang kaya. Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok gadis yang familiar rasanya dijendela ditingkat 3. Hmm… siapa, ya?

Gadis itu kembali menutup jendela. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia tampak keluar dari pintu rumah besar tersebut lalu berlari kecil kesini. Eh, dari sini mataku bisa melihat jelas bahwa gadis itu..Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa malam-malam begini?" Tanya Hinata dengan rona merah diwajahnya "Eh, ada Jun juga?"

"Hinata.." Naruto menyodorkan tas kertas berwarna biru muda diselingi warna ungu muda.

"A..apa ini?"

"Lihat saja sendiri"

Hinata melihat isi tas itu lalu mengeluarkannya "Wah…" gadis itu tampak kagum dan keget.

"Happy birthday, Hime.." Naruto mengecup kening Hinata membuat Hinata blushing seketika.

"Cie..cie…"

"Apa, sih? Sirik aja" ujar Naruto memberi death glare padaku.

"Oh, iya. Aku juga punya hadiah buat Yuki-hime" aku segera mengambil kalung dan gelang yang kubeli tadi ditas pinggangku. "Maaf, ya? Aku tak membungkusnya dengan kado"

"Tidak apa. Dalam ulang tahun yang sebenarnya terpenting bukan kadonya tapi..bertambahnya usia kita sehingga kita belajar untuk menjadi lebih dewasa"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yuki-hime"

"Yeah, aku berhasil jadi orang pertama yang memberimu hadiah, Hinata-chan" Naruto nyengir. Hinata tersenyum melihatnya.

Esok Harinya…..

Aku terbaring dikasur karena demam. Hachim! Tambahannya pilek. Gara-gara kemarin nyari kado pas lagi musim dingin. Berjam-jam lagi.

Heeh… Lain kali kalau ada yang ulang tahun, aku tidak mau lagi mencari kado dengan Naruto. Bikin capek. Mending cari sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

.

HAPPY BIRT DAY HINATA^^

Selesai juga. Banyak sekali bagian tak penting disini. Hahahaha….Gimana? Jelek? Hancur? Garing? Memusingkan? Abal? Very OOC? Atau..keren? *plak!*

**Reader**: Nggak ada keren kerennya -_-

**Jun**: Yaah.. Sedih, deh..

Oke, silahkan review. Berikan komentar anda sekalian, Tapi kalau nggak juga nggak apa-apa^^


End file.
